The present invention relates generally to-bookbinding machines and material handling machinery and more particularly to a device for transporting printed products.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,835, hereby incorporated by reference herein, discloses an improved collating machine which includes a stitcher assembly which stitches a group of signatures while they are moving. A saddle conveyor travels past a collating station and individual signatures are fed from the collating station onto the conveyor to form the group of collated signatures. The conveyor carries the group of collated signatures through the stitcher assembly which binds the signatures in each group together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,141 discloses a method and device for conveying signatures from a blade chain conveyor supporting the signatures directly at a fold line. The signatures are gripped from above by orbitally-rotating clamping pads, which then transfer the signatures to a belt conveyor perpendicular to the blade chain conveyor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,139 discloses a device for removing printed products, having a fold and being transported uniformly spaced and astraddle by a transport device, that has a rotatingly driven gripping device with controlled gripping elements for gripping one of the printed products by the fold on the transport device and removing the printed product while stably holding the printed product.